Kurogomi
|species=Spider |gender=Female |deceased state=Alive |nature type= Yin-Yang Release |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Kurogomi (黒蜘, "Kurogomi", English TV; "Black Spider") is a massive spider that dwells in and rules over all the spiders that reside in Spider's Nest (lit.くもの巣, Nest of Spiders). Her size, strength and chakra are said to rival those of the bijū. Her power and authority is recognized even by summons outside of those of her species. She is known to bless the strongest of followers and believers with The Power of the Black Spider (黒蜘蛛の力, "Kurogomi no Chikar", "Power of the Black Spider"). Kurogomi is in reality, a Jorōgumo (絡新婦, "Jorōgumo", "Maiden-Spider") and can take on a more human form at her leisure. 'Background' The Spider Queen (蜘蛛女王, "Kumojoō", English TV; "Queen of Spiders") is a powerful spider that holds great and unquestionable authority within Spider's Nest. She is as wise as she is powerful, often advising Kuebiko and his clan on the route best to take in their role on the shinobi world. It is said that in the past, she had made hunting the Seven-Tails (七尾, Nanabi) Chōmei her top priority. She would often try to trap him in her webs seeking to feast on its innards and chakra. Chōmei's silk threads were at one point thought to rival and compete with her own, though she has known to execute any who would openly declare such a thing. To this day, she still counts the Seven-Tails as her top prey. 'Personality' Extremely haughty, she believes herself to be the one true queen, and count it as her duty to watch over all her "subjects" and guide them upon the proper path. Believing herself superior over all, she feels it is only natural that those who summon or "serve" her are the strongest as well. Holding Chōmei in great disdain, she has made it a taboo to even utter the bijū's name in her presence, lest one incurs the wrath and ire of the queen. So confident she is in her abilities, she even goes as far as to refer Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as a mere child when compared to her. 'Abilities' Large and powerful she is easily capable of contending with other summons of her rank, and even holding her own against certain tailed beasts. She has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience speed and agility than others of her size. She holds an incredibly dense hide, proving to be incredibly difficult to penetrate. Through the many hairs of her body and natural energy she is able to sense attacks and movements with great clarity, appearing to be able to foresee one's actions and inner most thoughts almost comparable to one who has mastered the Sharingan. Her webbing is incredibly powerful, proving to be almost impossible to break or tear through, able to even ensnare tailed beasts. At any given moment she can alter the properties of her webs, allowing it to not only immobilize her targets, but able to eat through them with acidic like properties rivaling the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi), poison them with various venom or poisons, or even heal them. As the queen who rules over all spiders and arachnids, she holds the unique ability of taking on the properties of any spider on a whim, making her abilities vast and unpredictable. Like Manda and Orochimaru's unique Body Replacement Technique she is able to molt her skin to negate damage dealt to her. As a queen she is able to conjure multitudes of vast miniature spiders to attack on her behalf; though despite her strength she does fear death and will often impregnate several of her offspring with her will so as to take over their body and remain alive even should she somehow be destroyed. It should be noted that all of her abilities are naturally imbued with natural energy, showcasing her ability as a master sage. 'Known Summoners' Kuebiko Nuime 'Trivia' *As a Jorōgumo her more human form is rumored to be both frightening and incredibly attractive. *She has mentioned that in the past, she enjoyed leisure time with the White Snake Sage of Ryūchi Cave